Once Upon A Time Regina's Sacrifice
by misty.Collier.16
Summary: Regina is left alone or so she thinks. Robin got's Marian back, but is he truly happy? Will Robin and Regina find there happy ending.? Or will they get pull apart even more.?
1. Chapter 1 Back from the past

Chapter 1

Regina 's P.O.V.

I just stood there, not feeling anything but the hope and happiness. Slip away. As I watched the scene play out in front of me. I watched as Robin hugged his suppose to be dead wife. Marian.

I could't take this anymore, I turn on my heels and bolted out the diner. Hoping no one, especially a certain blonde savior follows me. But of coures with the luck am having. The diner door swings open, signaling someone has followed. " Regina , wait we need to talk about this - " Emma said. " Not now , miss. swan. " I replied. As I marched my way down the side walk. " Wait ." she said . As she gaped my left arm to pull me to a stop. " What now miss. swan ? Haven't you done enough?" I remarked . " Look I'm sorry , I -I never wanted to hurt you... But I couldn't just let her die. If I didn't you - you would have - "

" Have What ? Spit it out already .." I Shouted. A pained look wash over her features. " You would have killed.. her. " She whispered. A dreadful feeling washed over me at this. It was me ... I - I killed Marian in the past ... or more like suppose to be past now. Oh my god, if Robin where to find out he'll hate me or worse resent me. And I couldn't live with that. " I ... I have to go -" I said. Turning to leave for good. But the diner door swings open and out walks robin , Roland and Marian.

Oh Great ... Wait what if she already told him.

Robin approached Emma and Me. With his electric blue eyes, full of sadness and pain written in his features. I can't do this- " Regina , I'm sorry... I -I -"

"It's fine, Robin really." I mumbled. As I strolled past him to Marian. Who looked afraid of what I might do as I got closer. And who would blame her. I am the Evil queen after all. I stuck out my hand for her to take . Which she did with little hesitation. "Welcome to storybrooke, Marian." I told her. With a small smile, but I think she knows it wasn't real. Even I wouldn't believe it.

I started walking back down the sidewalk. when I was stooped by a warm hand on my left shoulder. As I turned, I was meet with those amazing electric blue eyes. Of my soulmate looking like a lost puppy. " Regina , don't you think we need to talk about th-."

"No, I mean ... Look Robin.. Marian is back. And I understand. It's like you said earlier that you'd walk though hell to bring her back. She's here, and you can be with her. like you said. And I'll be Okay.!" I replied. With what I hope to be a believable smile. As I walked away this time, the thing that stopped me wasn't his hand. But it was his words. " But, Regina this isn't what I wanted." he groaned. As he strolled up to me. " But... it's what you got. " I muttered to myself. " Look I just ... I just want you to be happy. And if that means you with Marian. I understand I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself. So don't worry about me, okay..." I said . As I look up into his blue eyes. That are glazed over with tears. Which made my eyes stung with tears. But I did my best to hold them back. I won't cry. Not here.

He was speechless to say the less.

When I turn to leave this time to head home. (And bearacave myself in my mansion). I noticed that most of the people that were at the party. Was now outside and just as speechless as robin. Which includes the uncharmings, the merry man , guy liner Aka hook. And my one true love , Henry. I gave him little smile. Before I snapped at the others. "What..?"


	2. Chapter 2 In my head

With a puff of purple smoke. I was at home, all alone. And that's when I let it all out . The tears that stung my eyes were finally free to fall . And I didn't care. I didn't even fight it. I'm done with fighting, with everything. I can't stand it anymore, every-time I love someone. I end up losing them, ether to death or someone else.

But I should know my now Villains don't get happy endings.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. When I felt a sudden chill in the air. " Whose there.?" No answer. I really am alone. "Not quite, your never truly alone. Not when you have me." the voice came from within my bedroom. But when I rushed though the door, there wasn't a soul insight.

"Did you really think he could actually love you.?" It said. With a cold laugh. " That's a pity dear." It mocked. This time coming from the bathroom. As I walked into the bathroom. " WHO EVER YOU ARE GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE .. I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR-" But there was know one in there. What the hell is going on. "Oh, dear I'm not in your house, am in you head. And there's no way of getting rid of me. " It mocked me, in a smug voice. One that I use to use long ago.

"What ..?" I said . As I turned towards the mirror. And that's when I saw It. Me. But the reflection was me as the evil queen. I look down at myself to see that am still wearing the same dress from earlier. I look back to the reflection of my old self. Which had a smug smile in place.

" What do you want..?" I said tiredly. " Dear, I want nothing... Well.. there is something. Times up."

"What are you talking about..?" I demanded. " The price has come, it's time to pay up." She commanded.

"What price are you talking about.?" I asked. Wanting to get to the point. " For all the people you've wronged, of course. "

" But - I I saved them all of them, from my sister. Doesn't that count for something.. ? " I asked. " Not really dear, you really think they would forgive you after everything you done to them... Please don't make me laugh .." she said with a could bitter laugh.

Tears stung my eyes again. I had enough of this. I punched the mirror and watch as it shattered into a thousand pieces. Some of the glass broke into my skin. I watch it started to bleed badly. But the thing was I couldn't feel the pain. I used my magic to heal myself. There is know way I would go to doctor whale. Why I was at it I puff into a large grey T-shirt and a pair of red sweat pants. And went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmares

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3649221d4fe9744fba12d6ed945ee78"I felt the left side of my queen size bed dip in, with a strong scent of the forest. A few seconds later I felt two strong arms wrap around my small frame. " Good morning, love ," Robin said. His British accent more thick from sleep. I rolled over in his arms, to see him smiling down at me. " Good morning to you too. How was your sleep.?" I said blissfully. He leaned in and pressed his warm lips on mine for a passionate kiss. When we parted, he leaned his forehead against mine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e8c9872108766bb2bb6edc8804a391f"" How could you.?" he hissed. My eyes snapped open to see him standing all the way across my bedroom, next to the window. " How could I what , Robin..?" I replied. He laughed, a cold bitter laugh. Just like the one I use to use. " What.? Didn't think I'd find out..!?" he spits the words out with disgust. Tears stung at my eyes. " Oh, would you look at that. The Evil queen is crying. I know a lot of people who would pay to see this." he said with a cold laugh. " Why are you doing this..?" I sobbed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d61a5a5d9c40d066c56f4016fd688a52""Because you Killed Marian, and now you're going to pay. For all the pain you cause me...! " He pulled out a knife from his back pocket. " Please- Ro- Robin don't do this- Plea-" I started. when he stabbed me right in the heart. That's when everything went black./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdf1e353119a933c89ccd60e38bcb47a"I woke up in a cold sweat. It was a nightmare just a nightmare. It wasn't real. "Not yet anyway." the voice said. "Shut up, And get out of my head." I hissed. I go to get out of bed when I got a cold chill ran up my back. I heard a crackling noise from behind me. I spin around with a fireball ready for an intruder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fcd024d4c84c6075474d3a2002d012e"There was no one there. I took a closer look at the window. To see it was covered in frost. "What the hell.?" I whispered. I put out the fire in the palm of my hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1076889b009096f900a2b72e59704063"I go over to my closet. And pick out a thin grey dress . With a grey overcoat. I head down the stairs. As I walk towards the door. I glanced at the living room to see. Both of the wine classes still on the coffee table. "Are you going to cry again.?" Said the Evil queen version of me. Standing right next to the front door. "No." I closed my eyes and repeated. "You're not real. Am not her anymore." Over and over again. I leave the house in a hurry. I head over to Grannies diner. As I get to the diners door. I feel something cold hit my face. I look up to the sky, to see little flurries of, snow ? What the hell is going on.? I walk inside and spot what I was looking for. Well, who to be exact. Emma Swan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da96af414832bf53cae977840927e0a1"I marched my way over to her and the one hand wonder's booth. " We need to talk, in private."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="926f5e605ef415a43f9b3b82aa2c8dc7""I thought you didn't want to talk about it, especially to me." "What are you talking about.?" I asked. "Robin, isn't that what you ment.?" "No,That's not what am talking about. Ms. Swan. That's a discussion for another time."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Then what is it about.?" Hook joined in. "I'll tell you in private, not here. There're too many people here. Now if you'll follow me to the back. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15a151287b5d321af7cd3124045a8929""So what is it you wanted to talk about, Regina.? " br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well , Ms. Swan. Have you. Notice a change in the temperature. Since you and your pirate came back. From your journey last night to the past.?" She looks a little puzzled at first. "Well now that you mention it. Yeah, a bit colder than usually. For this time of year." "By any chance, did you bring back anything else from the past with you?" I asked. "Not that I know of." She said a little unsure. "What about you, pirate. Did you see anything when you came back through.?" He took a minute to think about it. "Well , now that I think about it. There met have been something. But it was just some tape of a vase." "Okay, one last thing. Where was it you said . That the portal open for you to come back.?" Hoping it wasn't where I think it was. They glanced at each other before Emma answered. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"In Rumpelstiltskin's vault, Why?" She asked, a little uneasy./p 


End file.
